Wavey's Unfinished Valentine's Crackship From 2016
you have been warned idk why I'm even making this a page # um so I found this in a folder in google docs it’s from valentine’s day 2016 enjoy my incredible cringiness The stars shone down on a fluffy gray she-cat sitting in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. “Poor Dovewing,” Mosskit heard Longtail meow from where he sat next to Mousefur. “It’s too bad the thing with Bumblestripe didn’t work out,” Mousefur meowed in agreement. Mosskit looked down. Why doesn’t Dovewing have a mate? She should be mates with Bumblestripe! She suddenly shot straight up with an idea. “Finchkit!” she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. The ginger she-kit turned. “I have an idea! We kits have to meet at the high oak by warm-rocks!” Finchkit nodded and turned to Patchkit. Mosskit smiled. Her plan was going to be awesome! “So, what’s the deal?” Larchkit asked. She was sitting beside her sister, Hollykit, and the other Larchkit, Mapleshade’s kit. “What’s your great idea?” Mosskit straightened on the rock where she sat beside Finchkit. “So, you know how we were discussing how Dovewing should be mates with Bumblestripe?” she mewed. The other kits nodded. “Well, we’re StarClan cats! So we can make them be mates!” Minnowkit frowned. “How would we do that?” Mosskit beamed down at the former RiverClan kit. “We’re StarClan! We just have to send them signs that they’re meant to be together!” Snowkit jumped up and down. “Sounds great!” he purred. Mosskit smiled. “So, here’s how it’s going to work…” Mosskit crouched on the camp wall. It was nighttime in ThunderClan, and the camp was quiet, and empty. The only cat to be seen was Thornclaw on guard, and he sat with his back turned to the kits. Not that he could see them anyway. “Okay. You know the plan. Petalkit and Willowkit, go get dove feathers. Emberkit and Mintkit, you get bumblebees. Perchkit and Snowkit, you get the dove. Marigoldkit and Wishkit, make sure no StarClan cat sees us. Minnowkit and Juniperkit, make sure no Clan cat sees a weird floating feather or something. Both Larchkits, you guys arrange the bumblebees into a stripe. Hopekit and Perchkit, get Dovewing. Snowkit and Morning Whisker, you get Bumblestripe. The rest of you, stay here. We’ll have something for you to do,” Mosskit promised. Minnowkit raised her tail. “I still don’t think this is a good idea,” the other kit mewed. “Dovewing and Bumblestripe broke up for a reason.” Beside her, her sister, Willowkit, nodded. “We’ll be in really big trouble if we get caught. I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to get caught doing one of Mosskit’s crazy ideas again.” Mosskit glared at her. “Making Thornclaw confess his love to Blossomfall in front of the whole Gathering and Ivypool wasn’t crazy! It was awesome! We were doing him a favor!” Minnowkit glared at her but said no more. “Alright kits,” Finchkit called. “Let’s get moving!” Mosskit sat beside Finchkit and looked on as the other kits moved around, making the sign. She smiled. It;s happening! We’re changing the course of Warriors! In A Vision of Shadows, Dovewing and Bumblestripe will be mates! The Erins will be so surprised! She suddenly sat bolt upright with an idea. “Finchkit!” she gasped excitedly. Her ginger friend turned. “Another idea?” she purred. Mosskit nodded. “Let’s go on Kate Cary’s blog and say we’re ourselves! And say we changed the course of Warriors!” Mosskit squealed. Finchkit bounced up and down. “Yes! That’s perfect!” Mosskit sighed. “But not yet… Oh, let’s do it!” Finchkit waved her tail. “Gather round! We’re commenting on Kate Cary’s blog! Hmm…” Mosskit meowed as the other kits came over. She had already typed “Mosskit and Finchkit” into the name bar, but for email… “How about… OnestarSucks@gmail.com!” mewed Snowkit. “Yes! Yes!” the kits cheered. Mosskit grinned and tried, not very successfully, to type it in. “Ugh! How do Twolegs do this?” Finally, she got it in. “Aaand… done! Now, on to the sign!” Mosskit pushed the last feather in place. “There!” she purred. Now, in a sheltered spot in the ThunderClan camp wall, a a group of fluffy gray dove feathers in the shape of a wing and dead bumblebees lying in a stripe. Around it, bright pink rose petals fluttered gently in the breeze, and Mosskit was a little bit worried that they would blow away and the heart they made wouldn’t be complete. But not that much. Adderkit was just about to slide the last petal into place when a sound hit her ears. The other kits stiffened. “Voices!” Juniperkit hissed. Mosskit raised her tail. “Quiet!” The kits fell silent and Mosskit could just make out the voices. “Are you sure this was a good idea, Peto?” the first voice, a she-cat’s, said. Another she-cat responded. “We’re not even there, Willow! This is a greatidea!” “Yes, it is! Just think, we’ll be able to see all the warrior cats!” a third, deeper voice chimed in. “Like Jayfeather…” The tom’s voice turned dreamy. “Oh, shut up Icekit! Everyone knows Jayfeather is your favorite character!” The first she-cat, Willow, meowed sharply. “Oh yeah, well-” Icekit started, but Emberkit didn’t give him a chance to finish. Mosskit saw the faded tom-kit leap into the trees and a moment later there were three surprised meows. “Who are you?” Peto asked. “I am Emberkit!” he meowed proudly. There was a gasp. “Like the Emberkit? Wind Runner’s kit from Dawn of the Clans?” Willow gasped. “Yeah, what other Emberkit do you know of?” Emberkit asked, confused. “Well, there’s a guy on BlogClan named Emberkit.” Icekit meowed. “His warrior name is Emberfang.” Mosskit sat straight up. BlogClan! Kate Cary’s blog! She gestured to the other kits with her tail and jumped out. “Hi, BlogClan members! I’m Mosskit! We, the kits of StarClan, are getting Bumblestripe and Dovewing back together before A Vision of Shadows!” Icekit blinked. “But it says on ‘My Top Ten Favorite/Least Favorite Characters by Lakepaw’ that you’d already done it! Why did you put it on there anyway?” Mosskit glanced at Finchkit. “Wait, I’d better be on the top of that list!” She reached for the computer, but Minnowkit slapped her paws away. “Focus!” A new voice came out of the trees. “Ooh, I love that song!” Icekit rolled his eyes. “Wavey, go away!” (I don’t think it was finished :P oh and hey I predicted that Thornclaw and Blossomfall would be mates I honestly don’t remember ever thinking about it :P ) = Category:Fanfiction Category:Crackship Category:In progress